Foreverlost in Twilight
by xXxXGaara'sOneAndOnlyXxXx
Summary: 3 Girls are supposed to die in a car accident but they dont . . . Who saves them and what happens to them after? read to find out . . . .
1. Dead or Alive?

Ok first of all we feel like we need to explain something.

Rose, Vicki, And Ashley are Triplets

Rose is the youngest, with purple and blonde hair, ADHD OCD and Bipolar

Vicki is the middle child with brown hair, ADHD, and OCD

Ashley is the oldest with Dirty blonde hair, and controllable ADHD, OCD, and Bipolar

That's all we need to say, (for now) now on to the story 

Disclaimer: We do not own everlost or twilight =P wish we did though =P

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Third Person POV

"I think its time, to go into the light…. Oooh look flowers" said three beautiful girls as they were walking towards the light. "LOOK! SOMETHING SHINY!!!!" yelled a pixie like girl with blonde and purple hair ((Maggie: Hey that's me! Angel: -_-" shut up)) She ran into the field of flowers towards something sparkling in the distance. The others sighed. "I guess we have to follow her." said a taller pixie like girl with dirty blonde hair. "SHINY!!!!!" squealed the other girl with brown hair said as she took off after the first. The second sighs and takes off after them.

RPOV (Blonde and purple hair)

Shiny, Shiny, Shiny, Shiny. I stop running and gasp, I cant believe what I just saw. It's like a giant television of a hospital room. I can see me and my sisters in hospital beds with hospital people running all over the place.

VPOV (Brown Hair)

I cant believe it, ITS,BIG,AND,SHINNY,AND,IT,HAS,ME,AND,MY,SISTERS,IN,IT TOO!!!! IT'S,LIKE,A,DREAM,COME,TRUE!!!!!! (Maggie: Were crazy =P. Angel: Yes we are and were discussing it on fan fiction.)

APOV (Dirty Blonde Hair)

Is this the light that we were supposed to go into? Who is that man standing next to the light? So many questions so little time before my sisters decide its pretty enough to go into…. Ugh there are already obsessed with it, its up to me to find out whats going on.

I say to the man "Who are you and what's going on?" "I am Carlisle Cullen, and you three were supposed to go into the light about five miles the other way and be dead, but, your sisters found the loop hole, if you go through here you can live on forever" I can already see my sister sticking her hand in the hole, there was no getting out of this. "Forever?" I asked. Rose yells out "You mean like a vampire?!?!?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yay! First chapie!! Kinda short but . . . . OH WELL!! BTW 2 ppl r writing thiz im the more hyper active one =P meh name ish Maggie. =P

And I am the more sensible responsible one, Angel –sigh- please review with any advice or comments this is our first fan fiction

This ish going to be put onto the account Terrible Twinz for the both of us. This ish meh account cuz I read a lot of storiez


	2. Finding The Loop Hole

Disclaimer: we no own twilight or everlost =P

_Rose yelled "You mean like vampires?!?!"_

APOV

Carlisle went even paler than he was originally, and there was a long silence. Rose looked at him weirdly "What??? It's not my fault I'm obsessed with vampires . . . and shiny things . . ." she looked back at the hole that her arm was already halfway submerged in. That's when I finally noticed that Carlisle was glowing, like a giant diamond or something.

Rose was wiggling her hand inside the hole and was fascinated by it. Vicki is sticking her head inside the hole and laughing. Carlisle asks "Are they mentally stable?" while he looks at them with concern. "They have always been like that there are fine, now answer the question. You might be able to distract my sisters with shinny things, but not me." Rose sat down and dangled her legs through the hole.

Carlisle finally answered "Yes, I suppose you would be similar to vampires . . ." Rose shot up and ran over to us "VAMPIRES?!?!?!?!" she squealed and jumped up and down. ". . . . Oooh your shiny . . ." she went over to Carlisle and started poking his arm, ignoring the temperature of his skin. I slap my forehead, what stupid sisters I have. "Will we go back to our old lives, besides, you know, the immortalness?" I asked. "But . . . but . . . he's shiny!!!!!" Rose dropped down onto her knees and hugged his legs for dear life. Carlisle starts laughing and pats her head "Yes you will return to what you see in the light" Rose looked up at him sadly, "You'll be there wont you mister?" she said in a baby voice with puppy dog eyes. Carlisle laughs "Yes I will be your doctor and I will help you as much as possible." "YAY YAY YAY!!!!" she jumped up and down. I saw her trip and fall backwards into the hole and disappear.

Carlisle look into my concerned eyes, "Don't worry she is fine" Vicki suddenly yelled "SHINNY!!!!" and jumps into the hole after Rose. "What do you mean "help us" your immortal too?" Carlisle goes even paler than last time and there is a extremely long silence. "Your much more observant than most, yes, I am a vampire." (Maggie: VAMPIREZ!!!!!!!!!!) "Please do not tell your sisters about this" "Trust me, I wont." and a ran after my sisters, yet again. Hopefully this time, it doesn't bring me face to face with a vampire

________________________________________________________________________

Maggie: I like shinnehz =P

Angel: Please R&R

Maggie: Second chappie today!!! Yay!!!! *does little happy dance*


	3. Back to our old lives kinda

Disclaimer: We no own Twilight or Everlost

Ok first off these are real people.

Well . . . except the twilight characters.

RPOV

I was sliding through a white shaft of light with Vicki and Ashley right behind me. This is really fun!!! I put my hands up and screamed "WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!" I heard Vicki scream from behind me "WHEEEEEEE!!!!!!" at the same time I did. Ashley said " I never imagined it to be ANYTHING like this." "What do you mean?" I yelled back to her but before she could answer I was engulfed in blackness.

VPOV

"Max, Sam, Diego Scarlet. . . WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!" My sisters and I say at the exact same time. "Where's mister shiny man?" I hear rose ask while looking around. Our doctor, Carlisle, comes in and rose jumps up and runs to hug him. I watch as she slips on a rug and falls on her face in front of Carlisle breaking her nose in the process. I suddenly felt agonizing pain in my face. My sisters and I started screaming at the exact same time.

Max, Sam, Diego, and Scarlet started laughing so hard they had to hold onto the beds for support. Me and my sisters all got up and smacked the back of all of their heads. "HEY!!! WTF WAS THAT FOR????!!!!!" Sam and Max both scream at us. "NO LAUGHING AT US!!!!" we all scream back at them. Rose's nose is already healing. Rose tackles Sam to the ground and starts punching him in the chest. I start attacking Max. Suddenly Ashley is pulling me off Max and Diego is pulling Rose off of Sam. I see her turn around and bite his arm. Carlisle suddenly says "I am going to have to ask the four of you to leave" pointing at Diego Max Sam and Scarlet. "I need to test there heart rates and blood pressure" They all walk out laughing.

CPOV

I turned around and looked at the three girls. Rose is sitting on the floor fuming while Ashley hugs her teddy bear and Vicki is playing patty cake with herself. "Have you found any side effects to immortalness yet?" "My nose is healed!" says Rose as she plays patty cake with Vicki already forgetting about the earlier fight. Ashley sighed, "We heal faster, we can read each others minds, and we can sense others peoples feelings." "Ok sounds like Ashley understands; just stick with her, ok Rose and Vicki?" "Like we would leave her, stop being so bossy mister shiny man." Rose says, irritated. I laugh, "Ok, I will give Ashley my number, call me if you need anything. You are free to go."

"WAIT!!!! Where we supposed to live? We aren't old enough to get jobs so it's not like we can pay for our own house. . . ." says Rose looking concerned. "I have a house in La push you all can live in." "Where's Mommy and Daddy?" asked rose, and that is one question is didn't want answer "Dead." I answered slowly looking down. Suddenly I hear sobs and rose is in a ball on the floor. Ashley screams "DIEGO! GET IN HERE!" I notice that Vicki is frozen in shock halfway through her patty cake. One of the four guys from before comes and picks Rose up and carries her out. Angel and Vicki follow, while Vicki is glaring at me.

Wow. This day just went from bad to worse.

Maggie: Yesh I ish very slow =P Thing is, this would most likely happen if this was real O_o

Both: Plz R&R


	4. The Wrath of the Pixiez

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Twilight characters, or the everlost powers, We Do own the other characters however… (Angel: I wish we owned twilight though… Maggie: meh too!! Angel: Oh btw people, we gave up on the Terrible Twinz Profile, we are just gonna use Maggie's since we already started on hers. Maggie: YAY!)

________________________________________________________________________

CPOV

I just have to go make sure that Rose is ok, I felt so bad. So I walked down to the check out room. Vicki was ripping Ashley's teddy bear to shreds, Ashley didn't seem to care. And Rose was crying into one of the other guys' arms. When they noticed my presence everyone except Rose, Ashley, and the guy that was carrying Rose glared at me. "I'm sorry" I mouthed to Ashley. Thankfully she didn't seem to be mad. "It's fine Carlisle, What are you doing down here?"

Before I had a chance to say anything I saw Rose get up and start to walk toward me. When she was close enough, she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. "I'm sorry for crying mister shiny man, I overreacted." "It's ok." I said. The boy that had been holding her came and pulled her away from me and into his arms. "Sammie!!! Let me go!!!!!" She started kicking and screaming at him. "Let me go! Let me go!" she finally just gave up crossed her arms and pouted while he carried her away and into the parking lot. Ashley chuckled. "That was Sam, one of our bestiest friendies. This is Diego" --She pointed to a guy with chocolate brown hair. -- "And this is Max" --pointing to a guy with blonde hair. -- "And finally, this is Scarlet." She pointed to a girl with Black hair. "It's nice to meet all of you." I said with a wave. They all waved back. And then they left, and I was wondering when I would see them again

APOV

I haven't talked to Max, Sam, or Scarlet since we got home from the hospital. I texted Diego saying:

_What's up? Is everything ok?_

_Ashley D':_

He responded 2 hours later:

_Yes, other than the fact that Sam has bruises on his chest from Rose_

_Diego O_-_

I really wanted to see him again so I texted back:

_Can we meet somewhere?_

_Ashley :D_

He Texted me back, 2 days later:

_No_

_Diego_

It's been two weeks since I got home from the hospital, and Rose won't come out of her room and is blasting emo music. I really miss Diego, why doesn't he want to see us? I hear a door open and I turn around to see Rose coming out of her room and go into the kitchen. "And so the beast has finally left her lair. You done sulking yet?" I say as I follow her into the kitchen. She turns around and I see that she as no make up on and her eyes are red from crying. "You look like crap." I say as I look her over.

"Well I really need a girls night out so I texted Scarlet and asked if we all could go some where and she texted back saying no. I think something's wrong with them 'cause they've been avoiding us! I just know it!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up above her head in frustration. "I know, Diego is avoiding me too." I said as Vicki ran down the stairs. "Max won't talk to me either!" "We should go over there, and see if they are ok." I suggested "Ok!" they both said and Rose rushed into her room to put on make up and get changed out of her sweats. Rose comes out wearing a black tutu over black skinny jeans and a black the shirt that has Paramore written on the front of it. **(Maggie: Paramore is awesome go on YouTube and listen to misery business!) ** "Ok I'm ready. Let's go!" she says while skipping out the door and into the rain. "By the way! I'm driving Vicki!!" I yelled. "Awwwwwww" you could hear from upstairs as Vicki ran downstairs. "But we are driving my car!" Rose yelled. We all ran into Rose's red 2007 Mustang GT **(pic on profile) **"Here we go" I said as I backed out of the driveway, heading for Diego's house.

_Two weeks Earlier_

SPOV (our Sam) **(he will now be know as Sammie)**

I brought Rose outside into the parking lot. "LET ME GO!!!!" she yelled in my face. It startled me so much that I dropped her on her butt. "Ow!" she said as she got up. She put her hands on her tiny hips and looked up glaring at me. She almost had to tilt her head up to the sky. Her tiny 4' 8" body was no match against my 6' 5" one. "WTH WAS THAT FOR???!!!!" she screamed at me her voice rising 3 octaves higher than her normal voice. "Why would you go and hug him if he just plain out told you that your parents are dead?!" I screamed back at her. For some reason I was suddenly furious at this little pixie in front of me and I was shaking all over.

"It's not like it's his fault their dead!" she said and with that she walked away to her Mustang GT that I had brought to the hospital. I knew I should go after her but I couldn't. I clenched my hands into fists and looked down at the ground not seeing anything. I felt someone grab my shoulder and I looked up to find Diego and Max looking at me with concern. "Scarlet is already in the car. It's time to go." "Ok." I said quietly as the shaking stopped. Wow. That was weird. My brothers and I walked to the car. Before I got in I looked around the parking lot for Rose and her sisters but they were already gone.

_(Rose, Ashley, and Vicki are driving to Sam Diego Max and Scarlet's house)_

_'_So I am half wolf? You have got to be kidding me! Me my brothers and my sister are half wolves?!?!?!? This is bad, what if that tiny little pixie girl gets me mad again, then what?!' I heard Diego's voice in my head "Dude, calm down we are not going to see them again till we are all ready, you won't hurt her" I'm pacing as a wolf in my back yard. I sit down next to our pond and study myself. I look like a husky. I have blue eyes and mostly white fur, except on my back and my head, they are a reddish color.

"But I feel so bad for avoiding them, I mean we haven't even given them I reason . . ." I cut off my thoughts as I hear a car coming up the road. I go and peek around the side of the house just in time to see a red Mustang coming up the street. "Oh shit! Dudes! Pixie girls alert!" I run next to the back of my house and change into human form. I slip my shorts back on and walk into the house with Diego and Max following me. We reach the front door just as we hear the door bell go off. I open the door to see 3 VERY pissed off little pixie's glaring at us with their hands on their hips. Diego says from behind me "Oh shit . . ."

They all scream "WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AVOIDING US!?!?" God triplets can be annoying. Rose steps around me and into the house. Ashley and Vicki follow her. When they get a few feet away from us they turn around and glare at us. "Well? Why have you been avoiding us?" "Rose, we have a perfectly good reason of why we avoided you the past two weeks." I said guilty. "Oh really? You guy's have a perfectly good reason for avoiding your three best friends? . . . Speaking of best friends . . . where's scar? (Scarlet)" Diego whispers to me "Ok, we all feel guilty about lying to them, but shut up and I can get rid of Vicki and Rose, but Ashley will be A LOT tougher." Diego glances at scarlet's shiny necklace on the table. Vicki eyes follow his gaze and she squeals "SHINY!!!!"

Rose's eyes keep shifting from us to the shiny necklace. She finally decides which one to scream at "I WILL NOT BE DISTRACTD BY SHINY THINGS!!!!" she stomps her foot and looks like a pissed of six year old. **(Angel: which is very sad because they are 14 in this story… and she does get that look some times. . . Maggie: HEYY!!!! *slaps her*) **Diego whispers "oh crap" finally Ashley speaks "Diego can I talk to you, alone?" She asked politely, and I knew Diego wasn't going to say no to her when she asked like that, hell I could not have said no to her right then. "Ok." He says quietly and he leaves with her to go into the living room. I hear Vicki yell from somewhere in the house "Maxie-chan!! Can you come here?" and of course he left to go see what she wanted. Which left me with a very pissed off pixie in a tutu.

She walked forward slowly and poked my chest. "Why did you avoid me? I needed you! My parents just died, I'm an orphan and my best friend wouldn't even come over to comfort me?!?!?!" she screeched loudly. For such a tiny person she had big lungs. I scream at her "Well I have problems of my own, I can't always be there just for you!!!!" I could see the hurt in her eyes but it was quickly covered with hate. "But you have always been there for me! What would make this time any different?!?" –Suddenly im a wolf again pinning her down to the floor growling at her. My wolf face inches from hers. –I feel her arm wiggle out from under one of my massive paws and she pokes my nose. She squeals. "DOGGY!!!"

DPOV (Diego)

We entered the living room, this would be hard, she knew me the best out of all of the pixies, and she knew my weak points. Ashley won't get distracted if I throw a dime on the ground, there was no way out of this. "What's going on Diego? Please tell me." She gave me puppy dog eyes. Of all of the pixies to get stuck with, I get stuck with the observant one that knows my weaknesses. This sucks. "I…..I…I can't tell you" I said after a long silent moment. I could see that she was hurt, even more than her parents' death? Maybe.

"I thought you could tell me anything?" she said trying not to cry. "You're right, I'm sorry I will tell you" I said hugging her. She hugged me back; thank god she wasn't too mad, yet. "Me my brothers and Scarlet are….." I paused, how I would phrase this so she won't get mad. She opened her mouth to say something but before she could say anything you heard a loud bang followed by a loud high pitch squeal "Doggy!!!" –Defiantly rose- and Vicki and Max running down the stairs and into the hallway. "well, come see for yourself" I said to her "your sisters are" I said explaining and we walked into the hallway and see a HUGE dog on top of Rose growling at her. I Whispered to Ashley "don't worry, its Sam, he won't hurt her….. We are werewolves"

Angel: CLIFFYS!!! I love cliffy, well in our stories in other peoples stories I hate them.

Maggie: DOGGY!!!!!!!!

Angel: We will not write another chapter until we get some reviews (ok, we probably will) but seriously we need Reviews People!!!!!!


	5. Vampires?

Disclaimer: We nuh own Twilight or Everlost, we do however own Sam Diego Max and scarlet . . . and Ashley, Rose, Vicki.

_______________________________-_-______________________________________

"_It's Sam, he won't hurt her….. We are werewolves"_

VPOV

Ashley is pissed, and Diego is scared for his life, Sam is regretful, and Max is looking at me, scared. "Why are you afraid Max, THIS IS SO AWSOME!!!" I look at him and laugh.I hear Rose scream "GET OFF ME WOLFY SAM!!!" "If we get mad, we do that we do that" –he points as Sam who is carrying Rose out of the room with his teeth, Rose just looks pissed because her shirt now has holes in it – " and we might hurt you, that's why we avoided you, because we care about you, and we don't want to hurt you." Max explained.

"Why doesn't he just go back to human form?" I asked. Max point to Sam's shredded shorts on the floor. "Ok, do you turn into a doggie too?" I asked "Yes." Max said laughing "Can I see?" I asked sweetly giving him puppy dog eyes. "Uhhhhhh . . . . . . Only if Diego shows Ashley his wolf form." Diego gasped. "Why me?" he asked appalled. Max shrugged. "Cause I don't want to do it alone." Diego grumbled. "Fine." he said, walking through the living room and out the back door. Ashley pouted and asked "Diego why don't you want to show me?" "Uhhhhhhhh . . ." he blushed a really dark red. "'Cause my wolf form is ugly . . ." he said blushing an even deeper red. " 'Come on Diego it can't be THAT bad." Ashley said with a smirk on her face. Diego grumbled "You'll see." and with that him and Max walked off into the woods.

APOV

We waited a few minutes when two wolves came back one with chocolate brown fur, and a big head –Diego I could assume- and the other –Max- come out looking like a big golden retriever. Because I can see people's auras (feelings), I could tell Diego was EXTEMELY embarrassed. "Awww, Diego looks so cute." I went over and hugged him around his neck. He started licking my face and I laughed so hard I fell on my butt. Then Diego laughed a wolfy laugh at me and fell down too. "No laughy at my pain!!" I scream at him and I tackle his big wolf body with my tiny one. He flips me over and stands on top of me and gives me a wolfy grin.

All of the sudden a little jet black wolf cub comes running across the yard with Sam wolf on its heels. "What the . . ." me Diego Max and Vicki say at the same time. "NA NA NA NA NA YOU CANT CATCH ME!!!" I here the teasing voice of Rose come from the little wolf. "Rose?!?!" me and Vicki say in astonishment at the little wolf running around the pond. She skids to a stop right in front of me and smiles a wolfy smile. "ISN'T IT AWSOME!!!! IM A WOLF TOO!!!!!!" all of the sudden there's a regular size Rose hopping up and down in front of us squealing. **(MAGGIE: SHE FULLY CLOTHED o_O) **"THAT MEANS YOU GUYS CAN BE WOLFYS TOO!!!!!" she spins in circles really fast and then stops, wobbling because of dizziness.

"BUT I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW WE CAN BE WEREWOLVES SINCE WERE DEAD . . ." she says loudly still wobbling. We stare at her in shock. "ROSE!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!" Vicki and I scream at her. She goes pale and mutters "Uh Oh . . ." she trails off looking at Diego Max and Sam. They are glaring at us clearly asking us to explain. "Uhhhhhhhh . . ." I hear Rose say and I turn my head to look at her. Out of the corner of my eye I see a little wolf race off into the trees with Sam once again on her heels. I slowly turn around to see Diego and Max glaring at me and Vicki. "Uhhhhhhhh . . ." This is going to be hard to explain . . .

RPOV

Oh crap. I did not mean to say that. God, I'm an idiot. I race thorough the trees looking for a place to hide. In the distance I see a patch of light with two figures in it. I move faster trying to get to it, slowly leaving Sam behind. I burst out of the trees and into the clearing, but . . . I crash into something hard as stone. I'm so shocked that I lose my concentration and tumble backwards as a human and my back hits a tree. "Owww . . ." I mutter as my back slowly starts to heal. I look up and see two beautiful men staring at me in shock. "Uhhhhhh . . . I'll just be going now. . . "I trail off as I start to back away from them.

Within the time it takes to blink I was struggling to get free from the hold of the big one with curly brown hair, and one with messy bronze hair. **(Maggie: Emmet and Edward =P) **I slowly stop struggling as I see a tall guy with sandy blonde hair come out of the trees. **(Maggie: JASPER!!!!!!!! IM TEAM JASPER!!!) **That's when I realize that I can now read minds. I couldn't do that before. I run thorough some scenarios in my mind as to why I would me able to mind read now. I squeal loudly as I come to the conclusion that I can mimic powers. Now . . . if only I knew where they were taking me . . .

EPOV (Edward)

Me, Emmet, and Jasper had been out hunting in the woods when we heard rustling sounds coming from around us. "I'm going to see if I can find out what it is." I hear Jasper say right before he takes off. Emmet and I wander around mine and Bella's meadow looking for the source of the rustling. We heard the closest rustling coming from a different direction so we turned around to look over there. Right when we started to walk over there a little black wolf cub came rushing out of the trees and barreled right into my legs. The force of it sent the little wolf thing into a tree, but it wasn't a wolf it was a human with huge scratches running down the length of her arms and face. She slowly started to get up not even paying attention to us. "Owww . . ." I heard the tiny pixie like thing mutter as she got up. She wasn't like the werewolves me and Carlisle made the treaty to a few decades ago. This one was fully clothed when she transformed back into a human. She looked up slowly and started at us. "Uhhhhhh . . . I'll just be going now . . ." she says slowly backing away.

Me and Emmet tackle her and pick her up. She struggles in our grasp as we start to take her to our home. Jasper comes up behind us and calms her down. She gets a far away gaze and I read her mind to see what she's thinking about. (her thoughts) _OMG!!!! I CAN READ MINDS NOW?!?!?!?!? AWSOME!!! _ WTH? She can read minds? Now . . . now she can read minds. I listen to her mind once more _I must be able to mimic powers . . . OMG THAT'S SO AWSOME!!!! _ She squeals loudly. Hmmm she's very weird, I think. _ Yes I am, Thank You Very Much. _ "Ehhhhhh . . . so you can mimic powers?" I ask her out loud. "Uhhhhhh . . . yea I think so . . ." she trailed off looking at Jasper and Emmet who were clearly not following. "We'll explain later." I say to them as I look over to the girl again.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask her. "My name is Rose. What's your guys' names, considering that your taking me hostage, I think I deserve to know." She says glaring at me, Emmet, and Jasper. "You do know I can walk right?" she says glaring at us again. "Well, I'm Edward, This is Emmet" –I say pointed at my supersized brother- "and this is Jasper." I continued pointing at my other brother. Me and Emmet aren't really paying attention to how we were holding her so it's a surprise to us when we feel her wiggle out of our grasp and go and stand next to Jasper. "Wooooooooooow. Your tall." Said the little pixie. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, pixie." I hear Emmet's booming laugh from next to me. Next thing I know Rose is hiding behind jasper, cowering. "DON'T DO THAT!!!!!! I SCARE EASILY!!!!!" she screams at him. **(Angel: she really does scare easily though. Maggie: I DO NOT!!!! Angel- puts a spider in her hair. Maggie: . . . you're mean Angel:********.) ** She walks over to him and slaps him. It sounds like two boulders crashing into each other. "OWWWWW!!!!" he glares at the little pixie. "That's what you get for scaring me." She walks over next to Jasper and we continue walking. "Jasper can't you um…control her?" Emmet asked looking at the handprint on his arm. "Nah." Jasper said "Too funny."

Right then we walk into our yard. "Uhhhhhh . . ." she walks up to the house and stares. Carlisle walks out of the house and looks at Rose. "Rose what are you doing here?" he asks her with a confused look on his face. "MISTER SHINY MAN!!!!!!" she squeals and runs up to him and hugs him. "Mister shiny man, this is your house?" she asks him looking inside the house at the surprised girls. Esme walks out and lays a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "Is this the girl that almost died?" she asks him, smiling warmly at Rose. "Yes, this is Rose." "OHHHHH ANOTHER PIXIE!!!!" she screams as she runs into the house and sits next to Alice. "Online shopping . . ." she trails off looking at the screen of Alice's computer. Me Jasper and Emmet are all on the floor laughing our butts off as her and Alice get into a debate about what is the best store to shop at.

____________________________________-_-_________________________________

Maggie: I was stupid, srry to any fans of everlost. I meant evermore. I just don't feel like going and changing all of the disclaimers. -_- srry im really lazy -_-

Angel: idk, I haven't read either, but I have a feeling someone will be making me read them sometime soon –glarez at Maggie-


	6. Werewolves and Vampires do not mix

Disclaimer: We nuh own Twilight or Evermore, -_- yesh Evermore, im srry to any Evermore and Everlost fans -_-

There is going to be some fluff. But only a little bit!! :)

"_Uhhhhhhhh . . ." This is going to be hard to explain . ._ .

_(Back at the werewolves house with Ashley, Vicki, Max, Diego and Scarlet)_

_APOV_

Ok, Diego ran back outside while Max is guarding the door, making it impossible for us to leave. Wow, it's amazing how fast and aura can change. It went from friendly playfulness to extreme confusion and anger. Scarlet came down the stairs in human form. "What's up?" she asked clearing asking why Max is a werewolf in front of us. "Rose got Sam mad, and Diego and Max were showing us there wolf forms." I answered because I knew Max couldn't. "Oh" was all she said as she stood next to Max, petting him. After a few minutes, I started to get really worried. Was he ok? If so, what was he doing? "Scarlet, Can I go look for Diego?" I asked too impatient to wait for him to come back. "Only if I help you find him, that way you can't run. Once we find him, I will leave, deal?" she said, ruining my plans. "Sure" I answered coldly. And with that we left Vicki with Max, probably was a bad idea….

DPOV

I've been sitting in the forest for about 20 minutes now, trying to calm myself down before I go back, couldn't live with myself it hurt them, but how could they keep something like this from us?!? I can hear wolf footsteps in the distance. PLEASE don't be one of the pixies, PLEASE don't be one of the pixies. Of course…..its one of the pixies. Its smells kinda like Ashley, but her fur is blue, isn't fur supposed to be a natural color? Why is she Blue!?!? "Ashley?" I asked almost afraid to hear an answer. "Yea, can we talk?" Ashley asked slowly. Scarlet, –in human form- who was riding on her back got up and left. "Ashley, go away, I don't want to hurt you, please?" I asked. "No" she responded and turning into human form. Wha? She's fully clothed? But how? "Diego, I can read your mind, would please stop asking questions." "What the…What the…. HUH?!?!?" I said, extremely confused now. "Diego, one question at a time, please?" she asked "Your confusing me." "IM CONFUSING YOU?!" I screamed, really mad now "YOU'RE A FULLY DRESSED WEREWOLF THAT CAN READ MINDS AND HAS BLUE FUR, AND IM CONFUSING YOU?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" my body started shaking furiously. No, not here not now please, I begged to myself.

"You know Vicki likes Max?" she said, trying to distract me. It worked I forgot all of my anger. "Really? Or are you just saying that to calm me down?" "Well I said that to calm you down, but yes she really does like him." she answered kinda scared now. There was a long silent pause. "I'm sorry." She mumbled after a while. "It's not your fault, Ashley. I'll ask only one question at time. Why is your fur blue?" She shrugged "I dunno. Surprised me as much as it did you." I can normally tell when she's lying, and this time, she wasn't. "Ok, next question. How are you a werewolf?" "Uhhhhhh . . . any supernatural powers that we touch, we can mimic" I couldn't help but laugh "I guess that answers the mind reading thing too." "Yea" she said, looking down "But how? You never left the-" "Triplets" she said cutting me off.

We heard footsteps in the distance. Who now, I thought. "HEY!" she yelled playfully punching me. "Sorry, Ashley I forgot." "Its ok" she said hiding behind me as the footsteps got closer. "Why are you hiding behind me?" I asked as she cowered behind me. "'You're the bigger one." I see three people come out of the trees and walk up to us. Rose is on the shoulders of one of the guys. "Heyy Diego, Ashley." She says in a sing-song voice as she climbs off the guy's shoulders and onto the ground.

It was my instincts or something but I changed into a werewolf and lunged at the two things, bloodsuckers. **(Maggie: Its Emmet and Jasper btw) **I heard Rose screech "DIEGO!!!!! STOP!!!!!!" but I was to far gone to care. I snapped at the big one when all of the sudden two big wolves who looked like they were on fire **(Rose and Ashley) **pushed me and the 2 bloodsuckers away from each other. They both scream "STOP IT YOU GUYS!!!!!!" as Ashley pins me to the ground and Rose pushed the two leaches back into the trees.

"What are you doing Diego?" Ashley asked me still pinning me to the ground. "Cuz there LEACHES!" I screamed in my head, still angry. Rose came out of the trees, but now her fur was an icy blue. "Diego, those are FRIENDS." she said with an icy calm tone. Ashley carried me inside with her teeth; she is now a full grown wolf, even bigger than me.

VPOV

Me and Max sat in an awkward silence for about 10 minutes, both of us just staring at the wall. Well that is until I started laughing so hard I fell off the couch when I started thinking about what Max looked like in his wolf form. "Why are you laughing?" Max said, looking at me like I'm crazy . . . which may be true. "YOU LOOKED LIKE A GOLDEN RETRIVER!!!" "Thanks Vicki." He said sarcastically. I went and hugged him. "I sowwy" I said in a baby voice. "It's ok." He said laughing and hugging me. He kissed my forehead and I laid my head on his shoulder sighing. "I miss the way it was before, I miss my parents and when we weren't half dead . . ." I trailed off looking at his face. "And I wish you weren't a werewolf. It was so much easier then. He looked at my face and next thing I know he was kissing me. I've always liked Max, but I never imagined he felt the same way about me. He licked my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and we started exploring each other mouths with our tongues. I heard the door open but I didn't care. But apparently max did as he slowly and regretfully pulled away y from me and turned around. I saw Ashley standing in the doorway, carrying Diego with her teeth, she dropped him, staring at us "What the . . .?" Ashley asked. Right then Rose came in with two tall guys, one with curly brown hair and one with sandy blond hair. Rose took one look at me sitting in Max's lap and shook her head slowly. "Ashley . . . Do I really wanna know?" she asked still looking at us "Nope." she said, popping the "p". Suddenly Scarlet runs down stairs "Who wants to play truth or dare?!?!?!?!?"


	7. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer:

Maggie: I OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!

Diego: No you don't

Maggie: Yes I do .

Diego and Ashley: Nuh uh

Maggie: -glarez at them- shut up

New Disclaimer:

Maggie: I do not own Twilight . . . I do own Jasper though . . .

Jasper: You do not own me!

Maggie: JASPER!!!!!!! –tackle hugs him-

Jasper: Every single time . . .

Jasper: She doesn't own Me Twilight or any of the characters

Maggie: -looks offended- I own Sam and Ashley owns Diego and Vicki owns Max and Scarlet is her own person

Jasper: . . .

Ashley: That was a very long disclaimer . . .

_Who wants to play Truth or Dare_

SPOV (Scarlet)

"Sit in a circle!!!" I say as I move all of the furniture out of the way. Vicki Rose and Ashley look at me and say "We didn't say we wanted to play Truth or Dare . . ." they trail off looking at me and my crow bar. "WERE GOING TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!!!!!" I scream at them raising my crowbar above my head. "OK OK OK!!!" they say holding their hands up in defeat. "SAM!!!!!!!!!!" I scream. "GET YOUR LAZY WOLF ASS IN HERE . . . NOW!!!!!" Sam slowly came out of the trees in human form. Hmmmm I wonder when he got the new Tripps . . . He pushed past me and into the house. He stiffened when he smelled the vampires but he just ignored them as he sat next to Rose, blocking her from the vampires.

"OK since I came up with the idea to play this I get to go first. The rules are that each of us get three turns and it can be on the same person twice or three times if you want to." I say looking at each of them in turn. "Ok. Max. Truth or Dare?" He thinks for a minute. "Dare." He says smiling. "Ok . . . I dare you to kiss Vicki." He smiles and says "OK" then he starts making out with Vicki right there in front of our eyes. "AHHHHHH!!!! MY EYES!!!! THEY BURN!!!!!" me and Rose scream as we cover our eyes. We both pretend to gag, fall on the floor and die. After a while we both sit up and try to ignore them. "Ok next . . . Sam. Truth or Dare?" He looks at me like I'm an idiot. "Dare. Duh." I smile evilly. "I dare you to kiss Rose." Rose's mouth is hanging open in shock.

RPOV

. . . .. .. .. . .. . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . . .. . .. (Mind in a state of shock, may be awhile . . .) . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

SPOV (Scarlet)

Rose finally closes her mouth and glares at me. She knows that I know that she doesn't date or kiss guys. (She is not a lez) I shrug. Sam turns her head to face his and kisses her. Then he pulls away. He shoots me a look that says he will kill me later.

RPOV

. . . . . There . . . . Were . . . lots . . . . Of . . . . Sparks . . . . –Mental drool- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

SPOV (Scarlet)

I smile sweetly at Diego and ask "Diego. Truth or dare?" He instantly said "Dare." "Ok . . . Diego I dare you to kiss Ashley." I say smirking at him. This is fun.

DPOV

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . (Mind in state of shock, may be a while). . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

APOV

I poke Diego as he stares into space in shock. "Diego? Diego?! Scarlet, will it count if I kiss him? "I asked. "Well he is not gonna do it" I said pointing at Diego. She shrugs. "Sure." I turned his head towards mine and kissed him. Whoa, I've never thought of Diego as more than a friend but Whoa. He finally came out of shock and kissed me. Double whoa. When he pulled away I Whispered to him "We gonna team up against Scarlet?" "Yup" he thought.

RPOV

"MY TURN MY TURN MY TURN!!!!" I say as I smile evilly at Scarlet. "Scarlet, Truth or Dare?" "Dare" She said without hesitation. "Scarlet, I dare you to kiss Emmett." Emmett and Scarlet are both in shock. I slap Emmett's head and slap Scarlet's face. "OWWWW!" they both say, Emmett rubbing his head and Scarlet rubbing her face. "Kiss. Now." I say pointing to both of them. They look at each other with disgust. They do a quick peck on the lips then they both wipe their mouths muttering "EW EW EW ew . . ."

"OK!!! Now that that's over . . . Scarlet, Truth or Dare?" It went on like that for awhile until we got to Jasper. "I don't feel like playing truth or dare . . . who wants to go on a haunted hayride?" Jasper said. Diego Sam and Max looked at each other then back at Jasper. "Sure." They all said. "Sweet." Me and Ashley say at the same time. " . . . Eep . . ." Vicki says as she shudders at the thought of people jumping out at her. "TO THE HAUNTED HAY RIDE!!!!" me and Ashley say as we pump our fists in the air.


	8. Haunted Hay Rides and Abused Wives

**Disclaimer**

**Maggie and Angel: WE OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Maggie: And Jasper**

**Jasper: You don't own Twilight or me!**

**Maggie and Angel: Yes huh**

**Diego Sam and Max: Nu huh**

**Maggie and Angel: Yesh we do *pout***

**Diego and Sam: Awww don't pout.**

**Maggie and Angel: We want to own Twilight *pout***

**Sam: You can own Jasper, not Twilight**

**Maggie and Angel: YAY!!!**

**Jasper: WHAT?!?!?!? *all of Cullen family and wolves are laughing at Jasper***

**Jasper: *whispers to readers* they don't own me. Or Twilight for the record**

**PS: We are terribly sorry that we haven't updated in a while so to apologize, we have given you…. *Drum roll* our longest chapter ever! YAY!**

SPOV

A haunted hay ride, it's dark and you are tightly packed. Ever since I kissed Rose I've fallen for her even more, and my hormones just won't stop. Every time she is even in the same room as me I have to stop myself from kissing her. The haunted hayride is a perfect place to get closer to Rose, and for my brothers to get closer to her sisters (not like Max and Vicki need to get any closer but whatever).

So we are riding in the car to the haunted hayride but Jasper and Emmett went in Emmett's jeep. Scarlet is driving, Max is in the passenger side seat with Vicki in his lap, they are making out, of course. Diego is in the back with me with Ashley and Rose both on his lap (it didn't bother him much since they were pixies). Diego, Ashley and Rose were reading baby books and laughing.

I kinda envied my brother right now; he was the one close to Rose, not me. As soon as I started feeling jealous, Vicki stopped kissing Max and Ashley and Rose stopped reading and all three girls looked at me, but my brothers just looked as confused as I was.

"Something wrong Sam?" Rose said, smirking. **A/N: The triplets can read peoples emotions so they know Sam is Jealous but they don't know why.** "No….." I said, I wasn't gonna admit that I was jealous. Ashley, Rose and Vicki just looked at each other and busted out laughing. I looked at Max and Diego, and they looked at confused as I was. That made me feel better, I wasn't the only one who had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Can you _please _tell us what's going on?" Diego asked, speaking for all of us. "No, it's an inside joke." Ashley explained between laughs. Rose took out her iPod and shares it with Ashley. I can hear the song "You Belong with Me" by Taylor Swift coming from the speakers. Diego looks at me and we both realize the irony and started laughing. Ashley and Rose just smiled at us. Did they understand the irony of the song too?

We arrive at the haunted hayride, Ashley and Rose get out of the car singing Down with the Sickness. "HEY HEY HEY!!!! I WANNA LISTEN!!!!" Vicki screams as she grabs for Rose's iPod ear phone. "HEY! NO!! YOU CAN'T! THERES ONLY TWO EARPHONES!!" Rose screams back. When Vicki makes another grab for the earphone Rose jumps back and lands in a puddle of mud. She slowly got up, looked at her brand new black converses, now covered in mud and she glared then grabbed mud and threw it at Vicki. It landed on her new dress. Vicki tackled Rose into the mud and the started wrestling. Ashley ran over to the mud puddle and tried to pull Vicki off of Rose. Vicki pushed Ashley into the mud. "THESE WERE MY FAVORITE JEANS!!!!!!" Ashley shouted, really pissed off.

Diego, Max, Emmett, Jasper, and I leaned against the car. Diego gave me a look saying "Wanna bet on them?" I nodded and pulled out my wallet I held up a ten dollar bill. Diego nodded, and so did Max, Emmett, and Jasper. Scarlet grabbed a sharpie and stood in front of me. "Rose and Ashley" I whispered. She wrote something on her arm and moved on to Diego "Ashley and Rose" he whispered and Scarlet wrote it down. She stood in front of Max. "Vicki." he said quietly. She wrote it down and went to Emmett next. "Vicki." He said. She wrote it down and moved on to Jasper. "Ashley and Rose." He said. We all pulled out Ten dollars and we looked at each other. No one trusted the other people with the money. "Scarlet." I said handing the money to Scarlet. My brothers followed. Jasper and Emmett hesitated but they handed her the money. She put it in her purse and locked her purse in the car.

Scarlet joined the fight trying to get Rose to let go of Vicki's hair. Diego leaned in and whispered "The girls we like, Wrestling in mud, kinda tempting don't you think?" I nodded and laughed, we were so getting killed for this later. After a while, Ashley had Vicki pinned down while practically dislocating her arm, she looked like she was about to cry. Rose had Scarlet in a head lock and looked like she was about to start choking. I kinda felt bad for my sister. "MERCY!! MERCY!!" Scarlet and Vicki screamed at the top of their lungs. "Damn it!" I heard Max and Emmett whisper kinda loud. Scarlet got up and walked to us. "Give me the money bitch." Jasper said. Diego and I smacked are foreheads while Max smacked Jasper.

Vicki and Rose got up and pushed Jasper into the mud and were shoving his face into the mud while shouting "NO ONE CALLS OUR FRIENDS BITCHES BUT US!!!!" Ashley just stood there covered in mud glaring at us. "You bet on us?" she whispered. I knew Diego would eventually answer her. After all he liked her. "Yes" Diego whispered looking down ashamed. "Well, you got about two minuets till Rose and Vicki realize what else Jasper said. I know they are gonna over react so… I won't do anything." She said checking her watch. "Thanks..." I said sarcastically.

Diego smacked me in the head and glared at me. "Really Ashley, thanks." He said smiling at her. "Awww anytime Diego." She said running over to him and hugging him. "Awww, wait you covered in- Ashley get off me!" Diego shouted but it was too late Ashley was already hugging him and he was covered in mud. "Stupid stubborn pixie." Diego muttered while Ashley was hugging him. "You're gonna wish you never said that." Ashley said as she threw Diego into the mud puddle.

"YOU BET ON US?!?!?!?" Vicki and Rose shouted. They growled and started walking towards Max, Emmett and me. "Wait, Jasper is the only person that thought Rose and I would win?!?" Ashley said glaring at all of us, especially Diego. "Of course not, _Jasper_ is the only one stupid enough to mention the bet in front of you." Diego explained while he was backing away from Ashley. "Who else thought we would win?" "Uh, me, Diego, and Jasper." I said looking at Max apologetically.

Ashley looked at Rose and Vicki and she had a blank expression on her face. My brothers and I knew what that meant, they were reading each others minds. They rarely ever did this, only when they needed to have a conversation that someone near them couldn't hear. Next thing I know Vicki has Max pinned and Rose has Emmett in a head lock on the ground.

"Why did you bet on Vicki and not me Emmett? I thought we were friends?" Rose hissed as she shoved his face into the mud. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! MERCY! MUD DOSENT TASTE GOOD!" Emmett screamed, spitting mud onto the ground. He got up and Rose fell off his back and landed on her butt in mud. For some reason I found this really funny so I turned my back to her and laughed. I felt something hit the back of my knees and I fell backward into the mud. There was a little pixie sitting on my chest smiling at me. "You should no better than to bet on us Sam." Rose scolded. Now we all matched, covered in mud. "Are you included Scarlet?" Ashley asked. "Nope" That was bull crap... I was not letting her getting out of this unharmed. I whispered to Rose who was still sitting on my chest, "Look at her left arm." I whispered to Rose. "Scarlet, if you're not involved why are the bets written on you arm?" YES! VICTORY IS SWEET!

I had to get Rose off of my chest, because when she got violent it makes her look really sexy, and that was guaranteed to increase my heart beat. I looked at Diego and it seemed he had the same problem I did, only with Ashley. I could help him, and it would help me forget about this Greek goddess sitting on top of me. Stop it Sam, stop it. "Hey Ash, Thanks for ruining my Favorite shirt that Diego is wearing." She immediately stood up, Diego looked relieved. "DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT…. SAMUEL." She said with her teeth clenched. "Help" I silently mouthed to Diego, he knew I meant with Ashley and Rose.

Diego stood up and walked over to look at something on the ground in the distance. "SHINY?!" Rose asked following Diego. "Yes, here Rose" he said handing her a crushed dime I laughed and stood up. I heard Scarlet screaming and notice Vicki was tackling her into the mud. I think Vicki _just now_ understood why her sisters were mad at Scarlet. You gotta watch out for those pixies, they can turn on you. Only one problem left, Ashley is pissed at me for calling her Ash. I looked pleadingly at Diego. He shook his head no and pointed to his chest. I assume that means that he still has the same problem we both had just a few minuets ago. I looked at Scarlet. She rolled her eyes and whispered something to Vicki. Vicki got up and whispered something to Ashley. Ashley's eyes widened. "Sam you're forgiven." She said quickly. "Come on lets go I wanna go in!" she pouted. We all stood up and followed Ashley.

Scarlet and I stepped back away from the crowd for a minute. "What did you do?" I asked wondering what miracle potion she had for shutting up a pixie. "I don't know what Vicki did…but I told Vicki to stop her sister or I would burn _all _of her purses, clothes, shoes and accessories." "Thanks scarlet. Vicki could you come here please?" I said. Vicki looked back and fell back to where me and Scarlet where standing. "What did you tell Ashley to shut her up?" She glared at me; she didn't like the fact I was talking about her sister like that. "I told her that if she didn't forgive you right now she can kiss every piece of black clothing in her wardrobe goodbye." Vicki said, and then she skipped up to be with her sisters.

We bought the tickets and raced to the haunted hayride. When we got to the wagon, I sat next to Rose who had Ashley on her other side And Diego was next to Ashley, with Emmett and Jasper on the other side of him. I could see Diego covering his nose, Vampires smelt _horrible _but there was no way he was letting Ashley sit next to them, not with all of the fake blood around. Max and Vicki were on the complete other side of the wagon, making out. We rode through Vicki crying into Max's shoulder the entire time, and Rose and Ashley just sitting there, watching the people with bored expressions on there faces.

One guy jumped from one wagon to the other, landing on to his feet, easily clearing a 7 foot gap. "NICE AGILITY DUDE!!!!" Rose and Ashley screamed at the same time, giving the guy a high five. Great, the monsters in the hayride are getting more attention then us. A few minuets after that a man in an It mask came out with a chainsaw and stood behind Rose and Ashley, starting up the chainsaw. They both slowly looked back, and saw the creepy man and screamed. "Finally…" I whispered to Diego, he was the only one who felt my pain, Vicki was already Max's. He nodded and smiled. Instead, the girls jumped up and Rose ran over to Jasper. Did she think Jasper could protect her any better than I could? I felt Diego stiffen next to me and I looked at Ashley she was cowering next to Emmett. This is so messed up.

DPOV

Ok, maybe we will have better luck in The Field of Screams. Vicki was too scared to continue and she, Scarlet, Jasper, Emmett, and Max went to the Carnival. Rose and Ashley were walking side by side, joined by the hips. I walked next to Sam we were both furious. "Rose thinks Ashley can do a better job protecting her than me?!?" Sam whispered. I laughed. "No offense to Ashley but come on!" he said. It was true Sam wasn't the strongest guy in the world, but he is a better body guard than a pixie.

We walked through a giant corn field forcing me to be extremely close to Sam, I just wish it were Ashley next to me. When we finally got to the open field, someone Jumped put in front of the girls. Ashley looked back at me and Sam. Maybe she decided that I truly would be better at protecting her than her sister? She reached back and grabbed Sam and forced him in front of them. We walked like that for the rest of the walkthrough, people often jumping out at Sam, or me. But I didn't really care about that I just wished Ashley weren't ignoring me. Did I do something wrong?

We were standing in line for the Village of the dead when Sam said "Rose, Have you read the new volume of Chibi Vampire." She stopped in her tracks gave an apologetic look to Ashley and ran to Sam. "There is a new one?!" She asked, jumping up and down, and he smiled and pushed me into Ashley. Unfortunately for me, she turned around and we somehow ended up on the ground, me on top of her. She started laughing causing me to blush. I was too in shock to do anything so Sam helped me up and Rose helped Ashley. "I'm really sorry Ashley." I said franticly. "Diego its fine, I know Sam pushed you. I'll kill him later for it." she said smiling. Rose stood in front of Sam. "No you won't…" she said in a sing-song voice. It was kinda cute in a little sister kinda way. "Come on were next in line." Ashley said grabbing my hand and dragging me through the line.

A girl zombie stood at the gate, telling us the rules and such, not that I was listening to her until she grabbed my hand. "You know monsters like sexy guys like you…" she said brushing up against my arm, obviously trying to tempt me, totally not working. Ashley grabbed my other hand and stood in front of me. "Actually, he is with me." I was thankful as the zombie backed off, the only problem is I wish she wasn't lying.

"You didn't have to lie…." I started. "Diego, I'm your friend, and as your friend, I couldn't let you even think about her like that, she would have just used you." She said looking down. "It's ok Ashley, I was gonna thank you for getting me out of that." She looked up at me and smiled. "Oh… You're welcome." "Ashley, do you want me in front or behind you?" I asked. "Ummm…" she looked nervous. "Next to me?" "Sure Ashley." I said standing next to her.

We walked through what looked like a little village. People were in their "homes" getting killed, just the normal stuff. Sam and Rose were walking right behind us, when Ashley and I both stopped in our tracks, making Sam and Rose run into us. Ahead of us was a pitch black house or shed or whatever it was, and it looked kinda claustrophobic.

I felt Ashley circle her arms around my chest and make a little "Eep" sound as we started going and. And I heard Rose grab Sam's arm and walk forward slowly. There were these black curtain type things that were being blown inwards by fans some where I couldn't see.

"HOLY SHIT!!!" I heard Rose scream so loud that it actually bounced off the walls and echoed. "Holy crap Rose! What was that for?" Sam said. "Some one touched my foot!" she said franticly, and I turned to see her basically hanging off Sam's arm trying not to touch the ground. "Just get on my back." He said and she gladly climbed on, and she seemed to relax a little. I turned forward again, but slow enough to see her sniff my brother's hair. "Your hair smells good." She said like it was no big deal and that she smelled guys' hair every day.

We finally got out of the claustrophobic hell shed (or whatever you want it to be) "FREASH AIR!" Ashley and Rose screamed at the same time while Rose jumped off Sam's back and landed next to me and Ashley. "Go, Shoo." Rose said waving me in front them so they could be by one another. Sigh. Back to square one. Talk about serious de ja vu.

I heard two screams, one form Ashley, I could tell her voice anywhere, and the other I could assume was from Rose. I turn around to see Rose and Ashley get up on shaky legs and, run basically, off the bridge they had been standing on. "Hey Sam, what did you think of the foot ball game last Sunday?" I asked my brother who had moved next to me as we continued walking through the maze.

RPOV

"Ugh, their talking about sports." I said groaning. "Sports are stupid." Ashley said as we walked slowly after them. "That's cuz we don't have any coordination." "So . . ."she trailed off as we heard something weird. "_Ashley . . ." _we heard her name on the wind and we stopped trying to find out where it was coming from. "_Rose…" _wesoon heard in the same eerie tone. "What the fuck?" me and Ashley both said under our breaths looking around slowly.

We started walking forward still looking around for the source of the creepy voices. "HI!" said two familiar voices. I fell over from the shock of it all. "Evan?" I heard Ashley say quizzically. I looked at the guys face for the first time and I screamed at the top of my lungs "STEFAN!!" and I tackled him to the ground. Ashley tackled Evan to the ground a few seconds after I did "EVAN!!!!!" I smiled. "Hiya." Stefan chuckled. "Hello to you too." "Evan!!!" Ashley repeated. "Hi Ashley." Evan patted her head.

"Can we get up?" Stefan said. "Can we help?" me and Ashley said simultaneously. We've always wanted to work at a haunted place. "Not wearing that." Evan looked at our outfits. I reached inside my bra and pulled out eye liner and white stage make up. It's a lot easier than carrying a purse. Ashley pulls out scissors and a few packets of fake blood.

Evan and Stefan were staring at her in wonder. "You keep fake blood in your bra?" Evan asks. "It's for pranks, I swear." Ashley said in a guilty voice. Evan sighed as we ripped our clothing with the scissors and did each others make up, putting on Ashley's fake blood in the process. "Are we good enough now?" We twirled around in a circle. "Sure . . ." Stefan trailed off as we heard people coming around the corner.

"Ok, you're going to be abused wives. Got it?" Evan whispered as Stefan pushed me and Ashley into the 'home'. "God, I feel abused already." I mumble as I get ready to scare people. "Eddie, these people are scary . . ." I heard a strangely familiar voice say. Weird . . . Stefan and Evan pushed me and Ashley out onto the path, not hard but just enough to make us trip. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES!!" Stefan pretended to hit me while Evan pretended to beat up Ashley.

I looked up at the people who we were supposed to be scaring and saw Bella Edward and Alice looking at us. "ALIE!!" I scream and get up. "EDDIE!!!!!" Ashley screams with me. We both got up and tackle hugged Edward Bella and Alice. "Way to keep the illusion girls." Stefan said laughing. "SHUT UP!" I threw my shoe at him.

"Rose doesn't Stefan have enough scars from you throwing things at him?" Ashley asked. "Maybe . . ." I trail off and look at Alice and Bella shocked faces. "What?" I cock my head and look at them weirdly. "Really Alice, Bella, it's totally like them to work here." Edward said. They both nod their heads and give us hugs. "Go! There are people coming." I whisper franticly and push them around the corner. We run back into the 'house' and get ready to scare more people.

DPOV

We continue down the dirt path. "So the Steelers or the Bills tonight?" Sam asks. "Bills" I answer. "No way, the Steelers will totally win." "We'll see tonight" I whispered. We've come to the end of the path and see the zombie girl who was hitting on me earlier. "Where's you girlfriend?' she purrs, rubbing along my arm. Gag. "She's right . . ."-I look behind me and see empty space-"Ashley? Ashley?!!" I call out franticly. "Sam . . . I don't see Rose or Ashley . . ." I say looking as far as I can. "You left your girlfriends in a haunted house?" said the seductive zombie. "Wow, you're a suckish boyfriend, she deserves you." She said walking away. I should be glad that she's walking away but I have bigger problems on my hands, like the fact that the girls we like are missing!

Sam and I run back at full speed, if anything happened to Ashley I would never be able to forgive my self. I as we got farther and farther back into the village I could hear two far too familiar screams. Only one thought comes to mind. _Rose and Ashley_. I continued running although the fog machines made it impossible to know where I was going. I stopped dead in my tracks; the sight was so horrifying even Sam realizes it before he runs into me. Rose and Ashley are in torn clothing, covered in blood, and in the hands of two other guys. That is _not_ how we left them. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?" I scream before I can stop myself. "Holy shit . . ." Rose mumbles then she and Ashley look at us, their eyes full of fear and worry, they run off with their newly found "boyfriends" into the woods behind them, which was not part of the trail. I looked at Sam, and with that one second exchange, I knew he was going after her, and so was I.

APOV

We ran, I knew Diego would be worried but right now, he was overreacting and I won't let Evan or Stefan get hurt. We stop at a clearing in the middle of the woods to catch our breath. Rose was shaking all over and breathing hard from the run. "Did you see the look on their faces?!? That was so scary!!!" she moved her shoulders in a circle and shook her self as if to get rid of a bad dream.

For the first time, I notice the remaining monsters sitting in a circle, including the slutty zombie I had encountered earlier; well at least if she was here, she wasn't with Diego. Rose had a happy look at her face. "LETS PLAY MONSTER, MONSTER, ZOMBIE!!" she yelled and jumped up and down. "Ok, here's how we play, just like duck duck, goose but with monsters and zombies. And if you get you get tagged, you have to be tickled. Got it, ok. Let's play!" She sat down, Evan, Stefan and I obviously sat down with her, but no one joined us.

I picked up a baseball bat and raised it above my head. "WE ARE PLAYING MONSTER, MONSTER, ZOMBIE!!!!!" "Ashley, where did you get the base ball bat?" Stefan asked. "From my bra silly." I said smiling, all the monsters and zombie and whatever else was out here with me just stared at me in wonder. "Just kidding, god, I got it from the Jason-looking-guy over their" I pointed at him with the bat and he waved hi.

I heard a smack and looked at Stefan to see him rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Rose. "What was that for?" he asked, still rubbing his head. "For being a dumbass, which you always are" she hit him up side the head again then turned around and looked at all the monsters there. "Ok let's play!" none of the monsters gave her a second look. I reached for my baseball bat. "SHE SAID WE ARE GONNA PLAY NOW!" I screamed. All of the monsters quickly sat down.

Stefan volunteered to go first and picked Rose to be the first zombie. I heard some rustling in the woods but I ignored it thinking it was some kind of animal, but when Diego and Sam appeared form the forests I'm not surprised. I knew they would come eventually.

By this time Stefan has Rose pinned down and she is shrieking –either in happiness or pain/ fear, its hard to tell. - That's when Sam attacked Stefan, and they started to fight. Evan pulled me closer to him, probably for safety. Diego immediately recognizes him and attacks him.

Rose immediately picks up the Jason guys bat and starts beating Sam over the head with it. "OW OW OW!!!" Sam clutches his head while Rose checks on Stefan. Apparently he's ok because after a minute she comes back and hits Sam again. "What the hell was that for?" Sam says while glaring at her. "THAT WAS ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS YOU IDIOT!!" she screams at him. After a while, we got Diego off of Evan and we explained the situation to Diego and Sam.

They both turned beet red. "I think its time to go home…" Sam muttered. "Ya think?" Rose said sarcastically. Diego grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the Carnival to get the others. Bella, Edward, and Alice are sitting with Emmett and Jasper.

"Where's Max Vicki and Scarlet?" I ask, looking around but finding no familiar faces. Jasper pointed to a ride looking like it was made for a five year old. A giant centerpiece was spinning them around in a small compartment. Max was spinning the compartment as fast as he could and Vicki and Scarlet are squealing at the top of their lungs. Rose and I get in a laughing fit and we both fall to the ground.

When Vicki, Max, and Scarlet get off, we are still laughing. "Come on!" Scarlet screamed as she pulled me and Rose off the ground and we help her hurt max for making her go so fast. "OW OW OW OK STOP!!!!" Max screamed as we were hitting him.

We all climbed into the car and Rose and I snatch Scarlet's purse and divide the fifty bucks between us. "But…But….But….huh?" Sam said. Then he grabbed Rose's twenty five dollars but she bites his hand. "Don't take meh money." She said and then she curled up on Sam's lap and fell asleep.

I took my place next to Diego. He tried to pull me on to his lap, but I refused. "Is everything ok?" he asked me. Really, sometimes boys can be so clueless. "No." I answered still not letting him touch me. "Was it something I did?" Rose looks up a Diego tiredly and smacks her head and lays back down.

"You attacked Evan." I said with tears in my eyes, I knew Diego was a lot stronger than Evan. "I'm sorry, Ashley, I thought he really hurt you. I was only trying to protect you." He said, still trying to pull me closer. "Well, I don't always need protecting, and you don't always need to be a superhero." I said sleepily. "So you forgive me?" "No." I said putting my head on his shoulder and falling asleep. He was lucky I was tired…


	9. Authors Note Angel

Disclaimer: Hey! I actually own this one!!!!

Hi, this is Angel, and I need your help

Sorry for the fake chapter alert, but we have a problem…. MAGGIE MOVED AWAY!!!! Now, We used to sit down Together and write the stories. But now, She HALFWAY ACROSS THE COUNTRY!! We have NO Idea what to do, Help us by PMing one of us, or reviewing giving us a possible Solution? Thanks!


End file.
